wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bayside Village
|-| Overview = Bayside Village. Quaint, tiny, but rumored to be home to traitors of the queen and frequented by shark attacks... This is a page for the village I made up, Bayside. It’s a huge work in progress until I get everything done, so bare with me. This is also the first page I’ve created that isn’t a fan fiction or character page, so I’m going to categorize in like I want to. WANTED Two SeaWing traitors are on the loose. If you see them, report to the mayor or royal advisor IMMEDIATELY. 24C3D359-A47F-4907-9B65-BE121B087D46.png|Colors are darker than appear! 6C5A911D-8BC4-4728-8260-C09F2052525B.png|Pretty accurate! |-| History = Bayside never seemed to be a place popular with dragons who were of higher class. It’s always been looked over, giving it a perfect cover for any SeaWing willing to run from the law. Bayside was founded by a young SeaWing after the Royal Massacre, fleeing the royals and the animus blood they possessed. They built up the town hall with their own talons, and overall gifting the whole village with a more rustic look. With their mate, they became the first residents of Bayside Village. They named it and made it their home, and for a while it was a popular place for inter-tribe trading of pearls and other valuable things and material not found near the area. For a while. And then about twenty-five years ago, that all stopped when two dragons came into the village. Now, my father was the mayor when that happened (before he died in a shark attack, like most residents who are not prepared), and miracoulasly either everyone else at the time is now dead (what ever happened to dear Ray and Conch?), or moved away...or don’t want to talk about it. Wow, how does this place still have any residents?!? *ahem* May we continue? They were traitors. Rogues. With a nerve to come into our peaceful town to raise a “family.” The village started rebelling from the inside after news spread of the two traitors having an egg. I like calling this “Traitors’ Influence”—isn’t it suiting? Bayside lost connection with their traders, with little dragons willing to do what really needed to be done instead of following the traitors’ lead. Our little village disappeared off of any map it was once on and was forgotten once more. Luckily the traitors disappeared two years later, presumably leaving their children at Bayside while they disappeared. Too many dragonets were born at this time for anyone to tell who was who, and you’d be surprised how many orphans Bayside has! Oh, wait...that’s not a good thing... Nowadays, Bayside is a quiet village, where everyone knows each other by name. Most homes are either on land or in an underwater cave accessible by land, in case of shark attacks (sharks can breathe air like we can, don’t you know!). Some trading is still active, but most died out when the pearl farms got full of sharks. |-| Residents = The residents of Bayside are close (ish), but none are quite fond of physical contact so you may want to stay away from that huggy dragonet- whatever the moons her name is. Here is the list of residents, both past and present. If you’d like to join our residence (AKA have an OC that lived here), sign our preference sheets (comment with a link to their page), and you’ll be added to our very own list of residents! Conch (formerly), Ray (formerly), Seal, Otter, Storm, Vaquita (formerly), Angler (formerly) |-| Lifestyle = How do the dragons go about their lives? What’s activities they do often? Oof, this may never get filled in. Not like anyone really cares about this, but hey. I really don’t mind, either. |-| Resources = Bayside was a major importer of pearls, and other minerals found around the water. In return they were traded for jewels and silks and things from the mainland. Shark teeth are a important import as well, along with other shark-related items. It has to be the only positive thing that comes from the shark attacks that frequent our quaint little village. Category:Places Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)